<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encouragement by Rivulet027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608558">Encouragement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027'>Rivulet027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Communication, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Nightmares, Pranks and Practical Jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo/Fives drabble collection</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-21-0408 l Echo &amp; Dogma, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Encouragement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Echo and Fives discuss Dogma's hero worship of Echo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Written for the drabble_zone on dreamwidth prompt out of my mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t get it,” Echo complains. “I’m going out of my mind trying to figure out what I did.”</p><p>Fives sighs against Echo’s shoulder and tilts his head. “Dogma hero worships you.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Back when you were as shiny as him the regulations manual was practically glued to your hand and now you’re a badass ARC trooper who helps strategize how to coordinate attacks. Dogma’s following you around because he desperately wants to learn from you.” Fives shifts so he can look down at Echo. “If anyone can teach him, it’s you.”</p><p>Echo smiles as he kisses Fives. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Where You Go I Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Echo has a nightmare, Fives comforts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Echo wakes with the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He wakes with Fives right there, who reaches out and takes his hand, threads their fingers together and squeezes. Echo feels himself calm.</p><p>Then Fives ruins it by climbing into bed with him. </p><p>“What are you doing? The regulations say…”</p><p>“No one sleeps one to a rack,” Fives points out.</p><p>Echo wets his lips. He feels safer with Fives holding him close.</p><p>“If I want to make ARC trooper, I have to follow the rules.”</p><p>“We’re going for ARC troopers?” Fives asks.</p><p>Echo stills, turns so he can look at Fives. “You’d go with me?”</p><p>Fives would let him pick their goal?</p><p>Fives nods. “Where you go, I go.”</p><p>Echo isn’t sure what to say to that, how to take how much those words humble him, so he shifts until he can roll himself on top of Fives. Then he leans down and kisses him, hard. Fives makes a muffled surprised noise, but kisses him back, hand coming up to cup Echo’s face. They kiss for several long moments, exploring each other’s mouths and the newness of this.</p><p>“Thank you,” Echo manages when he pulls away.</p><p>Fives grins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fives is adding notes to his book, this interests Echo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Echo pauses to take in the languid way Fives curling up on his bunk contradicts the look of concentration on his face. He touches the top of the mattress and waits until Fives leans into him to hook his chin over Fives’ shoulder.</p><p>“The Long and Winding Road: 1001 Places to Visit,” Echo reads the title. “Wait, are you’re taking notes?”</p><p>“You’ve got your regulation manual to add notes to, I’ve got this.”</p><p>Echo kiss the side of his forehead. “Anything good?”</p><p>Fives smirks. Echo rolls his eyes, takes off his boots, and cuddles close as he takes the datapad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Hardcase and Ahsoka play a prank on Echo Fives tries to distract him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Written for the 100words prompt justice on dreamwidth.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fives presses his lips together and tries not to laugh because Echo’s face goes quickly from shock to ‘justice will be done’ and he know he doesn’t want to be anywhere near the receiving end of Echo’s retaliation. He’d willing to bet Hardcase is the reason Echo is suddenly dripping wet while standing in the hallway. There’s a giggle. Not just Hardcase.</p><p>“How many rules did he break?” Fives attempts to distract.</p><p>Echo turns. “She.”</p><p>“Not the Commander,” Five pretends to be shocked.</p><p>Echo growls and starts towards him.</p><p>“How many rules?”</p><p>Echo rolls his eyes, then kisses him. “Two.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>